


Request

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [27]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor’s opinion can change and be changed... most of the time.Based on theCan you wait for me?prompt.





	Request

_ Day 27  
_

_ “Can you wait for me?” _

** _Request_ **

“Can you wait for me?” The Doctor asked her. “It’s only going to take a couple of minutes, I swear!” 

Rose exhaled. “Just like the last time, with you almost getting eaten up by some  _ innocent  _ bugs? I don’t think so!”

He blushed. 

“We are supposed to be keeping an eye on each other,” she reminded him kindly. Besides, I’m supposed to be angry at you, so…”

“Are you?”

“Yes!” Rose said, pulling him into a sweet good morning kiss.

_ This really doesn’t work the way you think it should,  _ the Doctor spoke lowly.

Rose shrugged. “Don’t be silly. Let’s return back to the hotel. Who knows, maybe we’ll even spot Jack somewhere.”

“Do you still care about him?”

She cleared her throat. “You have been the one suddenly in need to go looking for him,” his bond-mate reminded. “Or did you change your mind?”

_ I may have. Didn’t sleep much.  _

Rose smiled at him kindly. “They won’t begin trying to ask us out until eleven. If you feel tired, you’re free to catch a kip. I’ll be looking at the time.”

The Doctor blushed. “No. I don’t feel tired. I feel stupid. We could have avoided all of this mess, had I not-”

“So, that’s settled, then.  _ Allons-y? _ ”

“Yes,” he agreed. Returning to the hotel room keeping so many pleasant memories for them has suddenly felt like the most sensible step to take.

Rose exhaled. “You know we’ll need to return back aboard the TARDIS soon, yes?”

“I’d rather not think about it right now,” he breathed, uncomfortable. “Meeting angry Jackie  _ and  _ having the old girl furious at us isn’t-

“Oh, let’s just go,” Rose winked at him, fully certain she would know how to talk her Mum against doing something bad to the Doctor.”

“Back to the hotel?” The Time Lord was hopeful.

“Of course! I wouldn’t dare to make you face Mum without prior warning,” she rolled her eyes at him. Having lived with her mother for so long, she has grown used to her shenanigans and sometimes couldn’t see why others have been so uncomfortable around Jackie Tyler.

“Let’s ask Jack his opinion, the second we see him,” the Doctor was almost certain Jack’s feelings about Rose’s mother would at least be similar to his, knowing the immortal man has already been awarded with a slap from her.

“Sure,” Rose agreed. “By the way, if I may ask, what was it you wanted me to wait for you for? I mean, surely, if it was something like a bathroom break, I don’t really need to know,” she giggled.

“Nope. I might have thought about contacting Mister Harkness again, just in case he has decided to, well-” he paled at the atrocity of the idea.

“To return on board without waiting for us? It’s Mum. I’m sure he, much to your liking, wouldn’t dare to face her on his own,” she winked at him.


End file.
